


two birds, one worm

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi only has an hour to devote to two of his most important people.





	two birds, one worm

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Good morning, Akanishi-kun!” a cheerful voice greets him on his own doorstep. “Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday to you too,” Jin grumbles, bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently because it’s six-thirty in the morning and he’s standing outside his own apartment. “I guess you’re also in on this surprise?”

“Surprise?” Massu blinks at him, looking far too awake for a Saturday morning. “Leader just asked me to come by this morning. Isn’t this your place?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Jin sighs, leaning against his door and wishing that he were back in his big, cushy bed. He had high hopes for what Yamapi’s early morning birthday surprise might be, but they were thwarted the minute Massu trotted up.

“Breakfast?” Massu offers, lifting up a basket of anpan.

Maybe he’s not so bad after all. His smile is infectious anyway, and Jin finds himself in much higher spirits by the time his cell phone goes off.

_Go ahead and knock now. And you better save me an anpan, dumbass._

Jin narrows his eyes at being called a dumbass on his own birthday, but he drums his knuckles on his own damn door anyway. Massu stands patiently next to him, like this is completely normal, and Jin heaves a sigh before he shoves his hands in his pockets and waits for whatever Yamapi has in store for him – them – on the other side.

When the door opens, he doesn’t see anything right away. The main room is dim, lit by a few flickering candles and what Jin calls his “sex lights” strategically placed on the walls. While it’s entirely too early for sex lights, Jin is becoming more accustomed to the idea, even with Massu there, but that might have something to do with the distinct scent of Black Love incense burning on the breakfast bar.

Next to him, Massu is chewing thoughtfully, and Jin thinks that either he’s completely oblivious to the art of seduction or much more open-minded than Jin – or anyone – gives him credit for. That’s the last thought he has about Massu, though, because it’s then that he sees the very nice backside sticking out from the side of the couch, a short skirt showing what seems like miles of smooth, muscular leg that disappears into cage heels.

Massu’s head tilts with his, the other skipping a beat in his chewing as he presumably assesses the situation before his eyes. Meanwhile, Jin feels a sense of familiarity and stands straight, hands on his hips.

“Is that my slutty maid outfit?” he demands.

Yamapi straightens up and Jin’s breath hitches, because Yamapi wears it _better than him_. “I’m on a schedule, okay. I have to make do with what’s available.”

“It doesn’t look as slutty without the fishnets,” Jin points out.

“They didn’t go with these shoes,” Yamapi replies, folding his arms over his chest, which makes his cleavage look even bigger.

Neither notices Massu choking until the paper bakery bag hits the floor.

Yamapi rushes to go to him but ends up tripping over his shoes and falling over the back of the couch. “Jin, do something!” he yells.

It takes a lot of effort to tear his eyes away from Yamapi, or more specifically Yamapi’s _legs_ as his skirt rides even higher, and in the end he stops trying and just reaches out aimlessly until he hits mass. He finds Massu’s hair and yanks him closer, where he holds him still with one hand and pounds on his back with the other.

“Aka-” Massu starts, gasping, and Jin figures that he’s done and lets go.

But Massu doesn’t move, just clings onto Jin like he can’t stand up by himself, and Jin thinks he’s still choking until he presses _really_ closely and Jin can feel something poking into his hip that he’s pretty sure isn’t Massu’s cell phone.

“Aw, you two are cute,” Yamapi teases.

“Don’t act like you didn’t just trip over your own feet,” Jin shoots back, his arm tightening around Massu’s waist protectively. “You should learn how to walk in those before you try to strut your shit.”

“Do you want to argue or do you want to fuck?” Yamapi asks bluntly. “I only have an hour free today and you’ve already wasted ten minutes of it.”

Jin sputters, unconsciously pulling Massu closer to him and shuddering when Massu lets out a little moan with his exhale. “Why did you waste precious time getting into that get-up then?”

“Because I’m trying to be sexy for you!” Yamapi practically yells back, then pouts. “Both of you.”

“You don’t have to try,” Jin replies without thinking, an echo telling him that Massu had the same reaction.

Yamapi’s pout is dangerous as he approaches them, wobbly on his heels but strong in his expression. He gets close enough for Jin to see the makeup on his face, much more tame than he himself would have done, but it seems to fit Yamapi’s personality right now. Forceful, sexy, his brown hair falling in curls around his face and no-nonsense cherry red gloss on his plump lips. Jin hopes that just because Yamapi’s the one in the dress doesn’t mean that he plans on playing the part.

“Happy birthday, Jin and Massu,” Yamapi whispers, one hand cradling Jin’s jaw while the other slides around Massu’s shoulders. “You have forty-eight minutes, make them count.”

Jin wants to kiss him, so he does. Yamapi tastes like he looks, cherry and sex on his tongue as he wastes no time letting himself into Yamapi’s mouth. Massu rubs against him again and it’s hot, Jin’s hot, and Yamapi’s hands are dropping to unbutton his shirt in his haste. He would think it’s BFF-ESP if it wasn’t for the fact that undressing is kind of necessary to have sex – not entirely, of course, but Jin’s not opposed to Yamapi’s hands on his chest as his tongue coils around Jin’s, sucking in his stomach as Yamapi’s touch reaches his belt.

“Um,” Massu says, and Jin’s ready to tell him off until he feels a timid hand on his ass. “Shouldn’t we move into Akanishi-kun’s bedroom?”

Yamapi pulls away and licks his lips, and Jin’s mesmerized by the deep flush that has taken over Yamapi’s painted face. They lock eyes for a second, enough for Jin to see straight through to Yamapi’s soul, or so he thinks, and his body is flooded with a warmth that just heightens his arousal as Yamapi turns on his heel and struts down the hallway.

Jin’s ass is squeezed and he looks over at the culprit, sees Massu raising his eyebrows innocently before following his leader. Dazed, it takes Jin a minute to gather himself in the land of What The Fuck Just Happened enough to race after them.

He pauses in the doorway to appreciate the sight of Massu hovering over Yamapi, hand disappearing underneath his dress as his tongue is visible in Yamapi’s mouth. Jin didn’t peg Massu as an S before now, but he supposes it’s always the quiet ones. As long as he doesn’t make Yamapi come, Jin won’t kick him out of bed.

But he has to share, and this is where Jin has the home field advantage because he knows just where to flop onto his bed to send a mattress wave bumping Massu to the side. Massu doesn’t seem too fazed, just swallows Yamapi’s moans that increase in pressure because now Massu’s hand is directly between his legs.

“Wait for me,” Jin mumbles sadly, and Yamapi blindly reaches out for him. Jin nuzzles his face into the open palm and presses his lips to the inside of the scented wrist, lingering to appreciate the gesture of Yamapi actually dabbing on women’s perfume for him.

Then Massu breaks away, breathless. “Time?”

“Thirty-two minutes,” Yamapi hisses.

“Game plan?” Massu asks. He lifts a tube to his mouth, uncaps it with his teeth and spits the cap over the edge of the bed.

Jin’s a little impressed. NewS work better together than he previously thought.

He’s even more surprised when Yamapi’s head lolls to the side, his pupils barely visible through the narrow slits of his eyelids. “Jin? How do you want me?”

“Um,” Jin answers, swallowing hard as he leans down to whisper into Yamapi’s ear. “I want you inside me.”

Yamapi groans, his fingers sliding up the back of Jin’s neck to twist in his hair and make Jin’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Do you want to be lazy on your birthday or do you think you can ride?”

“I can definitely ride,” Jin assures him, his body shuddering at the thought.

“All right,” Yamapi says in a commanding voice; the other two pause and give him their full attention. “Jin on top, Massu behind him. Ten minutes tops for foreplay, fifteen for fucking, and five for cuddling.”

“Hai!” Jin and Massu reply simultaneously, crawling over each other to get into position. Jin tries to multitask and lose his pants in the same movement, but he loses his balance instead and nearly knees Yamapi in the crotch before Massu catches him and helps him with his burden.

“Thanks,” Jin replies in surprise, and five seconds later Massu is in his mouth, kissing him with ambition and wrapping his hand around Jin’s cock.

He can hear Yamapi’s growl in the background, but it’s a sound of approval as he feels slick fingers sliding between his legs and nudging his thighs apart. Massu steadies him with one hand on Jin’s hip as he kisses him harder, demanding at least a portion of Jin’s attention while Yamapi probes inside him.

“Change of plans,” Yamapi mutters as Massu pushes Jin down onto the bed. Jin feels Yamapi sidling up next to him and stretches out an arm to wrap around him. “The two of you right where you are, and me in the middle.”

“I like that idea better,” Jin mumbles around Massu’s tongue.

“I knew you wanted to be lazy,” Yamapi hisses into his ear, giving it a lick that makes Jin’s body rock before Massu is practically pried away from him. Yamapi’s weight takes his place, Jin’s legs automatically rising as Yamapi settles between them and angles his fingers inside him, sending Jin arching off the bed with a loud groan.

“Pi, please,” Jin begs shamelessly, struggling to detach one hand from his sheets to touch Yamapi’s face for some semblance of affection. “I want you.”

It’s not Yamapi but _Massu_ who moans in response, his mouth latched to the back of Yamapi’s neck as his own hand is probably doing the same thing under Yamapi’s dress. “Keep talking like that, he likes it,” Massu informs him, and Jin twitches at the thought of Yamapi’s body tightening from his voice.

“Fuck me, Tomo,” Jin says bluntly, inhaling sharply and biting down on his lip to ride a particularly strong wave of pleasure. “Put your big, fat cock in me and fuck me so hard that I’ll still be feeling it next week.”

Massu moans again and tears his clothes off in one fluid movement, positioning himself behind Yamapi and sinking his teeth in Yamapi’s shoulder blade as he pushes inside. Yamapi’s face presses into Jin’s neck and his fingers start moving erratically, his breath coming in spurts and his cock twitching against Jin’s thigh.

“Now,” Jin rasps, his voice thick with arousal as he pulls his knees up and out, spreading himself open for Yamapi and throbbing at the thought of them finally uniting. “Give it to me, baby.”

Yamapi lets out a moan that makes Jin ache even more until Yamapi’s fingers fall from his body and are replaced with the blunt head of his cock. It’s already moving like a jackhammer due to Massu’s efforts, pushing Yamapi further inside Jin with each thrust until all Yamapi can do is make uncontrollable noises as he inadvertently fucks Jin into his own mattress.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jin hisses, catching onto the rhythm fast and rocking up to meet them. He tries to wrap his arms around Yamapi and runs into Massu, which doesn’t pose much of a hindrance since the muscles of Massu’s biceps are easy to hold onto and Massu drops one hand to Jin’s stomach to trace the contours with his fingers.

It’s such an innocent gesture in the midst of _fucking_ that it’s what Jin focuses on, his breath coming quicker as Massu gets closer to his neglected cock. A shrill moan rips from his lungs when Massu finally touches him, followed by Yamapi and echoed by Massu himself. It’s a circle of arousal, controlled by Massu as he strokes Jin firmly and speeds up as his thrusts become harder.

“Fuck,” Yamapi spits, stumbling over the syllable as his body starts to tremble between them. “Gonna come, Massu. _Jin_.”

His name in that tone has Jin ready to follow, Massu touching him just right and Yamapi deep inside him. It’s inevitably Yamapi’s soft grunts of release that set him off, sending him into a violent orgasm that’s heightened by Yamapi slipping out of him and collapsing on top of him, panting into Jin’s ear as Massu continues to fuck him and rock the bed all by himself.

Massu leans back on his knees, flipping the back of Yamapi’s dress up to let Jin see him grab both cheeks of Yamapi’s ass and squeeze as he snaps his hips. His eyes are glazed and his bottom lip is in his teeth, his chest glistening with the sweat of his efforts and he makes it a few more pumps before letting out a deep growl, one that sends a chill down Jin’s spine because he can _feel it_.

They ease into the final step without trying, Yamapi settling right on top of Jin while Massu burrows on his side and flings an arm around both of them.

“Where on _Earth_ did you get the idea to do that?” Jin asks breathlessly, squirming a little as reality sets in and he becomes very uncomfortable.

Yamapi laughs and grabs the tissues from Jin’s nightstand. “From the only person who has less free time than me, of course.”

“And more people to please,” adds Massu, falling right back into his cute, cheerful self like he just wasn’t playing DoS. Then he frowns and offers Jin sympathetic eyes. “I guess you’re not one of them.”

“I’m okay with that,” Jin says quickly, making a face at the thought of Ryo in a dress. “How much time do we have left?”

“Forty-five seconds,” Yamapi declares, and grabs Jin’s face for a breathtaking kiss that leaves his lips tingling for the entire time that Yamapi kisses Massu. “Happy birthday, you two. I have to go to drama filming now.”

They both watch lazily as Yamapi rolls off of the bed and gets dressed (in boy clothes.) “I wonder if we should remind him to wash off his makeup,” Jin mumbles as Yamapi hops into his pants.

Massu giggles. “Nah. Keiko-chan will get a good laugh out of it.”

Jin stretches out on his bed, having no desire to get dressed. “That sucks that he has to go film.”

“Yeah,” Massu agrees. “But I don’t have to go anywhere.”

Jin glances out the side of his eye and catches the smirk behind Massu’s smile. He’s onto him, even if he doesn’t see it coming the _second_ time he’s ambushed in his own bed.

At least now he knows what to ask for next year.


End file.
